Internet Mishaps
by BabybluesBabygirl
Summary: Crack fic. Yaoi. Work in-progress, 1 of 3 complete. To be based on Grell having internet troubles and it hinders him finding whatever man he latches onto at the time. Chapter one is Sebastian. Chapter two is Claude. Chapter three is William.


Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters, just the idea.

A/N: This is a modern fic and Ciel is 18-19, Sebastian is 23-24, Grell is 29-30

A/N: As some know my internet is disconnected, so the idea that inspires this fic is myself in the same situation, sitting on top of my dryer to get internet signal.

* * *

><p>"Grell it's time for dinner!"<p>

"Not now mom! I'm waiting for Bassy-kun to get online!" Grell complained, watching his screen with avid interest.

"Poor boy, he can't accept the fact that Sebastian is perfectly happy with that Phantomhive boy... They are good together." His mother mused to herself, putting dinner on a plate for her stubborn son.

"What was that mom?" Grell yelled.

"Nothing dear, now here's your food." She set it down and went back upstairs.

"Bassie, you haven't been very nice to me at all lately... Oh? What's this? 'can't wait to see you, what time are we going to church hill mall?' Oh Bassie, you naughty naughty boy!" Grell shouted with glee.

"Grell, don't masturbate in the basement!"

"MOTHER!"

* * *

><p>"Ciel, I thought you weren't going to-" Sebastian was pulled into a rough kiss.<p>

"I was running late, classes end later for me than you Sebastian."

"I forgot, so why are we here?" Sebastian took the younger's hand and began to walk. "How was your day?"

"Sebastian, shut up." Ciel snapped, pulling on the hand that held his and roughly shoved his lips against Sebastian's, teeth clashing together.

"Feisty are we?" Sebastian smirked and resumed the walk.

"Shut. Up." Ciel nearly growled.

"Bassy-kun! There you are!"

Ciel sighed and just kept walking, leaving Sebastian to deal with the annoying Sutcliff man. He knew Sebastian would get him back later but it didn't matter, their relationship worked somehow despite all odds and it was a great relationship. Sure they were rather jealous at times with certain people, but occasional talk solved that from being a problem and they both were within reason so it didn't really matter.

"Grell." Sebastian said politely yet dismissively.

"Oh you wound me!" Grell made a very overdramatic gesture that Sebastian didn't stick around to see. "Oh damn! That stupid brat probably took him away again!" He pouted on his way home and hopped on the computer. "What's this? 'can't wait until our dinner date.' 'where are we eating?' 'well, i was thinking...' Oh come on Bassie! tell me where!" Grell refreshed his internet page only to see that the page couldn't load.

"Sorry dear, the cable is down so the internet is down too!" His mother shouted from upstairs.

"NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!" Grell unplugged his laptop and ran around the house trying to find a signal to latch on to. The only one he could connect to had barely enough signal to load his internet browser.

"Grell, if you need something washed..." Silvia stared at the place her son _should_ be in confusion. "Maybe he got some fresh air.." She shrugged and continued to the laundry room where her now found son was sitting on the dryer.

"Not now mom! I've almost got it! Aha! The plaza!" Grell cackled and ran out the house.

* * *

><p>"He <em>does<em> know we are together correct?" Ciel asked, watching Grell search for them from the upper floor of the plaza.

"One would hope but I think he's merely deluded himself into thinking that I harbor sentimental feelings for him."

"Which you don't." Ciel said with utter confidence.

"Well now that I think about it... Red hair _does_ hold a certain attraction... The feisty nature is always holds an appeal all it's own..." Sebastian mused, hiding a smirk from the glare that he could feel from Ciel.

"Oh? Is that so?" Ciel asked, deadly calm and Sebastian knew it was time to placate the emerald eyed male before he found himself somewhere he didn't want to be.

"Of course, red heads can be over-demanding and too feisty... I find I prefer somewhere inbetween..." Sebastian walked closer to Ciel, his gaze near wavering from the emerald eyes.

"Inbetween you say?" Ciel asked, only intent on his and Sebastian's actions rather than words.

"Mm, a nice inbetween... A hidden feisty side if you will... A rather delicious hidden feisty side..." Sebastian whispered against Ceil's lips, feeling the younger's breath speed up.

"Bassy!"

"He does ruin the mood greatly..." Sebastian mummered with a sigh and pecked Ciel's lips and only to be pulled back kissed breathless. "What was that for?"

"Preview for later but first, you must be rid of your stalker." Ciel smirked at the glare Sebastian mustered between lust and annoyance. "You're right, I quite like the inbetween..." Sebastian leaned in for another kiss.

"Bassy-kun! I've been looking _everywhere_ for you!"

"Grell I am trying to spend time with my boyfriend..." Sebastian moved behind Ciel for a number of reasons; one so Ciel wouldn't kill Grell, two so he himself wouldn't be tempted to kill Grell, and three as a possessive claim over Ciel and Ciel over him. The smug and possessive air Ciel seemed to radiate made Sebastian smirk.

"Now that I've found you we can go shopping and go on a date!"

"Grell, I _am_ on a date with my _boyfriend_ who is not _you_." Sebastian patiently explained.

"What?" Grell squawked and Ciel sighed. "You can't possibly date that, that, _child_!"

"I am no longer a child nor was I ever truly one. And Sebastian is mine and will be mine until I say otherwise." Ciel could feel the pride from Sebastian and the lust increase. "Now if you'll excuse us, we were doing something before you arrived..." Ciel turned back to Sebastian and let his mouth be ravished by the raven haired man, enjoying every second to the fullest. Sebastian coaxed his tongue out and the real make-out session began, not bothering to be interrupted by anything, even Grell.

"NOOOOOO! MY LIFE IS OVER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!" Grell cried out, tears streaming down his face before he returned home.

* * *

><p>"Oh honey, are you alright? What happened?"<p>

"He doesn't love me! How can he not love me! All he wants is that stupid brat who doesn't love him like I do!" Grell wailed, tears now streaming like miniature rivers down his face.

"Honey, they say love makes people blind... Don't you think he might be the same with Ciel as you are with him?" His mom asked kindly.

Grell's tears stopped instantly and he grinned brightly. "I love you mommy!" He ran down to the basement giggling.

"I love you too... What way did he take what I said this time?" She sighed and called Ciel.

"Hello dear, Grell just came home crying and now he has an idea in his head and you _know_ how he gets when he has an idea. Be careful, you and Sebastian both."

_"Of course we will, thank you Silvia."_ Click.

* * *

><p>"Well it seems Sutcliff has an idea, ready to screw with him?"<p>

"Mm, I'd much rather screw you..." Red eyes grinned as blue clouded over with lust.

"Now all I have to do is move this around this way and move that way and tada!" The door to Sebastian's apartment swung open and Grell quickly snuck inside. A muffled sound was coming from the bed room and Grell threw open the door. "Bassie-kun, I'm here now- AH WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Grell shielded his eyes as the couple on the bed untangled their sweating bodies and stood.

"Grell what do you want?" Sebastian asked tiredly, more than fed up with these games.

"I came to see you!" Grell uncovered his face and threw his hands back up again. "Will you please cover yourselves!"

"That would be pointless seeing as we will continue what were doing when you're gone... Or with you still here if you don't leave soon." Ciel spoke, taking a seat on the bed.

"Exhibitionist, really?" Sebastian asked surprised.

"Yes well there's a lot you don't know about me." Ciel smirked.

"Gah! You are disgusting!" Grell ran from the apartment only to run into a man that vaguely reminded him of Sebastian. "Oh I'm sorry, that was my fault."

"You're fine, you looked liked you saw a ghost." The man smiled at Grell and he nearly swooned.

"You are very kind, what is your name?"

"Claude Faustus, pleasure to meet you...?"

"Grell, Grell Sutcliff." They parted ways and Grell sped home, kissing his mother on the cheek before running down to the computer. His mother stood there confused before taking him down dinner to see him stalking a Claude.

"Oh dear, another one... Why doesn't he get with that William boy? At least he's not a demon." She wonder quietly to herself as she went back upstairs. Silvia sighed and sat in her favorite chair, watching the evening news.


End file.
